"Homicide" by Logic and Eminem
Homicide is a song by American rappers Logic and Eminem. It was released as the third single for Logic's album Confessions Of A Dangerous Mind. Lyrics Logic Fuck rap Bustin' like an addict with a semi-automatic Who done had it, and he ready for anybody to buck back Hold up, catch a vibe, ain't no way in hell we leavin' nobody alive Leave a suicide note, fuck that Bobby feelin' villainous, he killin' this I'm comin' for your man and his lady and even the baby I'm feelin' like I'm, chika-chika-chika, Slim Shady with rabies 1: Logic I'm foamin' at the mouth, ain't nobody takin' me out Every single rapper in the industry, yeah, they know what I'm about And I dare you to test me 'Cause not a single one of you motherfuckers impress me And maybe that's a little bit of an exaggeration But I'm full of innovation And I'm tired of all of this high school "He's cool, he's not" rap shit Can a single one of you motherfuckers even rap? Shit No, this ain't a diss to the game, this a gas to the flame Nowadays, everybody sound the same, shit's lame Like a moth to the flame, I'ma reel 'em in and kill 'em Know you feelin' lyricism when I'm spillin' it, I'm feelin' myself Yeah, yeah, Bobby Boy, he be feelin' himself Mass murder like this can't be good for my health When I rap like this, do I sound like shit? Well, it don't really matter, 'cause I'm killin' this shit Yeah, I'm killin' this shit Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm killin' this shit Bobby, how many times you been killin' this shit? Find another rhyme, goddamn, n*gga, shit Logic Fuck rap Bustin' like an addict with a semi-automatic Who done had it, and he ready for anybody to buck back Hold up, catch a vibe, ain't no way in hell we leavin' nobody alive Leave a suicide note, fuck that Bobby feelin' villainous, he killin' this I'm comin' for your man and his lady and even the baby I'm feelin' like I'm, chika-chika-chika-chika Chika-chika-chika-chika-chika, Slim Shady 2: Logic There's nowhere to hide, we call this shit genocide Hit 'em with that (Do-do-do) and they die We gon' leave 'em crucified, we call this shit genocide I got bitches, I got hoes, I got rare designer clothes No, we ain't fuckin' with that Yeah, there's a time and a place But if you ain't comin' with the illest of raps Callin' yourself the greatest alive Then you don't deserve to do that No, no, oh no, no, please do not do that You gon' get smacked You gon' make Bobby attack You gon' make Bobby Boy snap You gon' make Bobby Boy snap (Bobby Boy!) Logic Fuck rap Bustin' like an addict with a semi-automatic Who done had it, and he ready for anybody to buck back Hold up, catch a vibe, ain't no way in hell we leavin' nobody alive Leave a suicide note, fuck that Bobby feelin' villainous, he killin' this I'm comin' for your man and his lady and even the baby I'm feelin' like I'm chika-chika-chika-chika Chika-chika-chika-chika-chika, Slim Shady 3: Eminem Jigga-jigga-jigga-jigga-jigga like JAY-Z Jig is up, you fuckers who didn't write anything Are getting washed, liga-liga-liga, like bathing Young Hova, I know hitters like Yankees Gun toters that pull triggers like crazy Unloadin', leave you shot up in your Rover Your body goes limp and slumps over Like A-Rod in a month lull, but he just homered Hol' up, I said "Rover" because now your Rover is red Like Red Rover, so you know what I meant But I roll over my opponents instead Makin' dog sounds 'cause I gotta keep breakin' these bars down I'll go slow for the speds But when I go (Roof!) like the Dobermann said I still think the (Roof!) would go over your head (Ha-ha) Beast mode, motherfuckers 'bout to get hit With so many foul lines, you'll think I'm a free throw Figured it was about time for people to eat crow You about to get out-rhymed, how could I be dethroned? I stay on my toes like the repo, a behemoth in sheep's clothes From the East Coast to the West, I'm the ethos and I'm the G.O.A.T Who the best, I don't gotta say a fuckin' thing, though 'Cause MCs know But you don't wanna hear me spit the facts Your shit is ass like a tailbone Or you're trapped in your cell phone Or my chicken scratch, or my self-loathe I don't wanna fuckin' listen to you spit your raps someone else wrote Used to get beat up by the big kids Used to let the big kids steal my big wheel And I wouldn't do shit but just sit still Now money's not a big deal I'm rich, I wipe my ass with six mill' Big bills like a platypus A caterpillar's comin' to get the cannabis I'm lookin' for the smoke but you motherfuckers are scatterin' Batterin' everything and I've had it with the inadequate Man, I can see my dick is standin' stiff as a mannequin And I'm bringin' the bandana back, and the fuckin' headband again A handkerchief and I'm thinkin' of bringin' the fuckin' fingerless gloves back And not giving a singular fuck, like fuck rap I sound like a fuckin' millionaire With a Derringer with a hair trigger 'Bout to bear hug a fuckin' terrier, the Ric Flair dripper Y'all couldn't hold a candle at a prayer vigil When I vent, they compare me to a fuckin' air duct I'm about to bare-knuckle it, nah, fuck it I'm gonna go upside their head with a Nantucket Abraca-fuckin'-dabra The track is the blood, I'm attracted, I'm attackin' it What? Dracula, fuck that shit I'm up, back with a thud Man, stop Why It Rocks # Excellent production from Bregma and Shroom. # The way Logic's verse transitions into Eminem's verse is great. # Eminem's verse is one of his best feature verses. # Both rappers have a great flow. Bad Qualities # The music video is laughably bad and barely features the actual artists. # Logic's verse is also pretty corny. He also feels the need to interpolate a Lil Pump song that most people agree isn't good. # The skit with Logic's dad is uneeded, corny and just awful in general. # Chris D'Elia's outro skit was way too long. Video Category:Decent Songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Chopper rap Category:Eminem Category:Good Songs with Bad Music Videos Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Best Rap Songs of 2019